Archivo:Rex D - Shawty Don't Stop
Descripción ‘남자냄새’ 진하게 풍기며 돌아온 렉스디(REX.D)의 싱글 "Shawty Don’t Stop" ► Download on iTunes: http://smarturl.it/o4icch ► Listen on Spotify: http://smarturl.it/hszqxe 랩과 보컬을 제대로 아우르고 거기에 훈훈한 외모까지 지닌 전무후무한 아티스트. 이미 전작들과 온라인에서의 관심 덕분에 그 이름을 제대로 각인시키고 있는 렉스디가 남자냄새 진하게 풍기며 새 싱글 앨범을 발표한다. 이미 렉스디의 팬들에게는 널리 알려진 비공식 작업물이었던 "Shawty Don’t Stop"을 새로운 편곡과 구성으로 대중 앞에 정식으로 선보이게 되었다. 모던락을 연상시키는 악기와 사운드를 기반으로 렉스디만이 소화 가능한 래핑과 구성으로 이루어진 이 곡은 트렌디 하면서도 어쿠스틱한 면모를 살리는 최근의 방법론을 택하고 있다. 렉스디와 ‘Nevermind’라는 복합문화 크루를 이끌고 있으며, 여지껏 렉스디와 늘 함께 했던 ‘하정훈’ 감독이 함께한. 뮤직비디오에서 렉스디는 곡에서 보여주는 것 이상의 ‘남자’로서의 모습을 물씬 풍겨내고 있으며, 제대로 갖춰 입은 남자가 보여줄수 있는 섹시함을 드러내고 있다. 렉스디를 알고 있는 많은 사람들이 오랫동안 기다려온 곡이니 만큼, 이번 "Shawty Don’t Stop"은 그 기대에 충족시키는 결과물로 많은 사람들의 귀를 호강시켜줄 것이라 생각된다. Rex.D come back with an “Alpha Male” single, “Shawty Don’t Stop” One of the most viral stars in the scene. The All-Around Hip Hop artist, REX.D comes back with a single “Shawty Don’t Stop”. The single that were only available to his fans before is finally released with a brand new arrangement. Along with a Modern-Rock like acoustic sound, REX.D’s shows off his unique, yet catchy rap style on this track. ► REX.D Twitter - http://twitter.com/gosthoho ► REX.D FACEBOOK - http://facebook.com/rexdnews ► REX.D Instagram - http://instagram.com/rex.d 가사 Lyrics: 모두가 등 쫙 패인 천쪼가리 걸친 club 익숙하지 않은 two four rhythm 쟤는 또 인상 써 억지로 허릴 돌려 봤자 너와 비교할 수 없네 너의 sense 있는 air J Bounces , bounces would you be my girlfriend 속으로 외치며 다가갔지 너의 곁에 바로 뒤에 우린 물 만난 고기처럼 헤엄쳐 like this like that 저 남자들이 보기 아까워 허나 우린 이렇게 가까워 내가 널 제대로 본거라면 뒤돌아봐 and when the song's gone... we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 아직은 아냐 let me think about 너와 나의 사이 둘러보면 알잖아 나밖에 없다는 걸 I can see it in your eyes, girl even when you smile aright we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 담배연기와 smog air 껄떡거리는 애들 애교로 받아칠 줄 아는 groovy 한 sense rockin snap back, air j 짧은 hotpants 흠 잡을 때가 없어 어딜 봐도 착해 bounces, bounces would you be my girlfriend 여전히 속으로 외치며 너의 곁에 우린 무대 위 조명보다 밝고 뜨거워 괜찮다면 take your shirt off, shawty 저 남자들이 보기 아까워 허나 우린 이렇게 가까워 내가 널 제대로 본거라면 뒤돌아봐 and when the song's gone... we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 아직은 아냐 let me think about 너와 나의 사이 둘러보면 알잖아 나밖에 없다는 걸 I can see it in your eyes, girl even when you smile aright we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 저기 benz 가져온 앤 순식간에 바보 됐어 room 에서 나온 쟤도 완전 바보 됐고 재밌는건 저 남자들과 내가 원하는 게 같다는 거야 결과는 다르겠지만 저기 benz 가져온 앤 순식간에 바보 됐어 room 에서 나온 쟤도 완전 바보 됐고 재밌는건 저 남자 들과 내가 원하는 게 같다는 거야 결과는 다르겠지만 oh 누구도 오지 못하게 날 안아줘 네 어깨위로 hey 취해도 알 수 있어 니가 원하는 모든걸 그럴수록 서두르지마 oh oh 네 외모와 네 몸짓은 날 위로 올리고 있어 천천히 내려가길 원해 더 많은 것을 원한다면 and when the song's gone... we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 아직은 아냐 let me think about 너와 나의 사이 둘러보면 알잖아 나밖에 없다는 걸 I can see it in your eyes, girl even when you smile aright we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop 아직은 아냐 let me think about 너와 나의 사이 둘러보면 알잖아 나밖에 없다는 걸 I can see it in your eyes, girl even when you smile aright we need a break but shawty don't stop shawty don't stop Categoría:Vídeos